


I Am All of the Things That Love You

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I really don't know what kink this is, M/M, it's kinda like daddy kink but not?, there's also like elements of feeding kink at one point idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the first day they met, Courfeyrac knew Marius would need a lot of taking care of. He never expected it to ascend to quite this level, but he's scarcely complaining." "He seems to be playing Marius's master, father and lover all at once; whatever the boy needs, and Marius is incredibly grateful to him for it." In which Courfeyrac spoils Marius terribly and not a lot actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am All of the Things That Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Marius is pretty poor and pretty helpless, so I want to see Courfeyrac basically making Marius his favorite pet. Stroking his hair, buying him things, feeding him, fucking him until he cries, etc. Just Courfeyrac spoiling Marius silly." Warnings for bad pseudo-period prose, I'm-not-even-sure-what-kink-this-is kinking, and possibly kind of shitty characterisation? I tried.
> 
> Also I really can't tag things I'm sorry.

From the first day they met, Courfeyrac knew Marius would need a lot of taking care of.

He never expected it to ascend to quite this level, but he's scarcely complaining.

"Courfeyrac, no," Marius says, staring desperately at the foot of his bed. "It's too much. I couldn't."

"Don't been ridiculous. Your clothes have been more like threads for months. Consider them a present."

"But, but - look at them!" Marius grabs a fine silk shirt off the bed, pressing it to his chest. "How much did all this cost?"

"Not too much." By which he means far more than Marius would ever knowingly let Courfeyrac spend on him, but far less than Courfeyrac is willing to spend. He takes the shirt from Marius's grasp. "However it is not as if I expect no return on my generosity. Come here. A kiss."

Marius's protests erode, as he smiles and presses a kiss firmly to Courfeyrac's lips. "Thank you," he whispers. "Really."

"As opposed to thank you falsely," Courfeyrac remarks. "Though this is not all the payment I require. If it is not too much trouble, I would quite like to see these items I purchased performing their duty?"

It takes Marius a moment to figure what he means. "...Oh, right." He steps away, fingers hesitating at the buttons of his rag of a shirt. Despite all, Marius has not lost his natural shyness at being seen undressed; in fact he turns his back to Courfeyrac, red colouring the bare skin that is exposed. Courfeyrac finds it adorable. Marius peels away rough cotton and slips into fine fabrics; Courfeyrac is quite proud of himself for knowing the boy's body well enough to guess what would fit him.

Once Marius is finally dressed, he examines himself in a mirror; Courfeyrac approaches from behind and winds his arms around the other boy's waist. "You look wonderful, you know."

Marius blushes further. "You don't have to say things like that; I'm not a girl in need of flattery."

"On the contrary, I consider it my moral imperative that any person so beautiful should be aware of it, and be allowed to dress in ways that bring it to light. Especially one so chronically unaware of their own attractiveness as you."

Despite himself, Marius smiles bashfully. "Thank you. Again."

"Oh don't repeat yourself," says Courfeyrac, unwinding his grip and pressing a kiss to Marius's cheek. "Come along now. You're even more beautiful when you're doing things."

-

They have not explained the exact nature of their attachment to anyone else yet, not only because many people would probably regard them as the spawn of Satan for it, but also because Courfeyrac has no idea _how_ it would be explained. He seems to be playing Marius's master, father and lover all at once; whatever the boy needs, and Marius is incredibly grateful to him for it.

Tonight he slowly and gently pushes his cock over Marius's red, swollen lips, patting his hair and whispering sweet words to him as he does. "Love, it's very good. You're doing incredibly well. I'm proud of you."

His own thighs twitch and quiver, but he forces himself to be still, not wanting to spook the boy. Marius is flushed with his eyes closed, lapping up every word, lips pressing insistently at the sides. He's much more honest when he can't deflect Courfeyrac's every word. His tongue rolls back and forth along the underneath, and his hands grip at Courfeyrac's in rhythm.

Courfeyrac places a hand against the back of his neck, and slowly pulls Marius forward, pushing his cock just a little too far down the boy's throat, because he knows Marius will love him for it. Marius splutters a little, struggling. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Come now, I know you can do it."

Marius gives a low moan and seems to relax, letting Courfeyrac slide further down his throat. A drop of saliva escapes that wanton mouth. Courfeyrac smiles down at him, pulls him in closer, telling Marius just how good he is.

-

Sometimes Marius lays his head upon Courfeyrac's lap, _not sleeping, just resting_ he says, though his closed eyes and slow breath and the fact he's almost always there for at least an hour could fool someone if Marius did not specifically enlighten them. On such occasions, Courfeyrac runs his hand through Marius's hair, traces the freckles that litter his face. Sometimes he sings quiet lullabies, and despite the insults Marius gives his voice in waking hours ( _You sound like a cat howling if that cat was made out of clanking metal_ was a particularly memorable one), in his dream Courfeyrac could swear he smiles.

Honestly Marius calls him a cat, curling up in Courfeyrac's lap like this. So Courfeyrac pets him, hand running from Marius's soft hair to his neck, and along the curve of his spine, still able to feel each vertebra through that old blue jacket Marius refuses to discard until it is completely beyond use, despite the fact Courfeyrac has bought him a new one.

Marius moans a little in his sleep, but does not stir. Courfeyrac smiles, and raises one of Marius's hands to his lips - he kisses it, then lowers it again.

Eventually Marius does wake, eyes blink open in a haze of confusion. "Is it morning?"

Courfeyrac scoffs. "Hardly. I believe it is scarcely sunset." Marius seems a little embarrassed at his having lazed half the day. "But be not ashamed. If you need rest, rest. I shall look after you."

Marius looks at him dubiously for a second. Then his head drops to Courfeyrac's lap.

Courfeyrac soon realises he's fallen back asleep.

-

"Marius! I brought treats!"

"I am not a dog," Marius grumbles as he makes his way over, and greets Courfeyrac with a kiss.

"Ingrate," Courfeyrac murmurs. "Now boy, sit."

Marius is unimpressed but makes his way to their couch anyway, letting Courfeyrac offer a small paper bag. "What are they?"

"That is a surprise. Close your eyes dear."

He seems more inclined to roll his eyes, but nonetheless obeys, clearly trusting Courfeyrac enough not to trick him or take advantage of the situation. Courfeyrac finds it rather touching.

"Now. Open your mouth."

He really is speaking to Marius like a child, but the boy's lips do part, and from the bag Courfeyrac withdraws a small pastry, crisp and delicate and filled with fruit on the inside. He raises it to Marius's mouth, watching those soft pink lips close around the foodstuff. "Apricots," Marius says, tight smile upon his lips.

"Your favourite," Courfeyrac announces as if Marius did not know that. Slowly the other boy's eyes start to flicker open. "No, don't. I want each one to be a surprise."

So Marius remains as he is, while Courfeyrac offers him the rest of the pastry; he moans appreciatively at the taste. Next is a larger pastry filled with cherry and coconut, which makes Marius's lips red again. Then an eclair, and Courfeyrac wipes away a drop of cream that trickles from the corner of Marius's mouth.

Courfeyrac feeds many treats; blueberry, strawberry, lemon, nuts and chocolate. Marius takes each one gratefully with delighted cries, until Marius's moans start to take on a pained edge. Courfeyrac frowns. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just--" his stomach makes a noise of protest. "--I may have accepted more food than I really should have."

Courfeyrac sighs. "Oh my dear, why didn't you tell me you needed to stop earlier? You know there is nothing I want less than to see you in pain."

Marius shrugs uncomfortably. "Well, you went to all the effort of getting these for me, I didn't want to disappoint you. Besides," he blushes slightly, "it was all too good to stop."

Courfeyrac chuckles. "You glutton." Gently, he pushes Marius down by the shoulder. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped now. Come, let me soothe your aches."

Marius has not opened his eyes and still seems confused, before Courfeyrac lays a hand across his bloated belly. He gives a noise of comfort. Courfeyrac sighs. "What would you do without me?"

-

Marius whimpers, Courfeyrac's cock still inside him, and Courfeyrac presses kisses to his wrists, his shoulders, his forehead to assure him. He's already pushed Marius through two orgasms and the evidence remains on his stomach. Marius is weak and sensitive, but still keens for more, hard again and trying to force his body against Courfeyrac's.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Courfeyrac tells him, taking his prick in one hand and stroking gently, while with the other, pressing two fingers against his lips. Marius bites at the fingers, which seems to give him comfort; Courfeyrac doesn't quite understand it, but since when could he ever deny Marius anything?

"Everything's fine. Whatever you need, I'll give you." Marius moans as Courfeyrac thrusts back and forth slowly and gently, his legs wrapped around Courfeyrac's hips. He'll admit, it's difficult resisting the temptation to just bury himself as deep in that tight heat as he possibly can, but this isn't about him. Hence he would never dare.

Marius groans and arches his back, and Courfeyrac moves the hand at his mouth to instead take his hand, entangling their fingers against the sheets. "Oh god, please, faster," Marius pants, and Courfeyrac has no choice but to heed such a precise request.

Tilting Marius's hips further back, he increases his pace slightly, listening to the moans fall ever faster off the other boy's lips. _Oh god,_ Courfeyrac thinks himself as Marius clenches, as the new angle lets him thrust deeper, and surely he is coming to his end. Which means he must make Marius climax one last time soon, or else he would never forgive himself.

He presses a kiss to the side of his neck, and makes sure to keep his thrusts steady and regular even as he quickens them. Marius gasps. "Ah - a little higher, please, you're not quite--"

He soon realises what Marius is trying to direct him toward, and changes his angle as requested; he smirks when Marius gives a startled cry. "Is that the spot?" he asks, teasing a little, and receiving frantic nodding in return. Courfeyrac focuses his attentions on that one point, Marius gasping every time he hits it, his body twisting and writhing as he clutches Courfeyrac's hand tight. "It's alright. I'm here."

His other hand tightens around Marius's prick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He notices tears are starting to fall from the corners of Marius eyes. He kisses them away. "Relax, you're almost there. You've done so well. I love you."

With a loud moan Marius comes one more time, his need dripping down the side of Courfeyrac's hand. Courfeyrac feels that body shake and quiver against and _around_ him, and has to bite his lip to contain himself. Still he waits until Marius is still before he starts thrusting again, even more careful to be gentle now, if Marius's sensitivity is no longer beiing combated by his arousal. His eyes are closed until he feels something brush against the base of his cock; he looks down to see Marius running his fingers along the point where Courfeyrac's prick disappears inside him, and the sight makes Courfeyrac come, shuddering and gasping and leaving Marius's insides painted white.

He pulls out slowly, not wanting to cause Marius a shock. There's a slight disappointed moan at the emptiness, but Marius rolls over and curls into his chest without complaining about anything. "I love you too," he whispers.

Courfeyrac smiles and kisses Marius, once on the top of his head and then on his lips, before pulling away and reaching for a washcloth on the bedside table.

"Of course you do. Given everything, it would be quite discorteous of you not to."


End file.
